Don't Jump
by IMcuddlefish
Summary: This is my first so be nice plz! Jacob never told Bella hes a werewolf, so Bella is alone, Edward, instead of planning his death, he comes back for Bella, but did she servive the fall? she does not no about Victoria plz read&rate Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I couldn't help myself. I should have thought of Edward, I did but he was also why I was jumping. I felt useless; Jacob had left me wounded, even though he knew I needed him, Edward, well he left me broken beyond repair. I figured since no one loved me and Edward's voice faded away more and more, I figured I'll jump for the heck of it. All I know is Edward was the last thing I might ever think of.

…

APOV

I saw her falling. I couldn't believe it! I knew she would do anything for Edward, but death! I saw Edward stare at me with wide eyes, then in a flash he disappeared. "Good luck Edward" I whispered, and then I searched my mind for Bella's new future.

…

EPOV

As I watched her fall I wasn't sure what I'd do all I thought was jumping off to get her. Didn't she know I loved her? I couldn't believe what could have made her jump; would I make it in time to save her? Please! I couldn't believe in a life without her. Then I jumped.

Chapter 1

BPOV

All I felt was the rush of adrenaline, I was falling, and it was going to be the end of my misery.


	2. Chapter 1 continued Bella?

**NOTE: I do not own anything all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers!**

_**Author's note: I know it is not finished but I wanted to know if I should continue writting, I'd like at least one person to be reading to continue. So tell me if it's good (I'm scared!)**_

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't help myself. I should have thought of Edward, I did but he was also why I was jumping. I felt useless; Jacob had left me wounded, even though he knew I needed him, Edward, well he left me broken beyond repair. I figured since no one loved me and Edward's voice faded away more and more, I figured I'll jump for the heck of it. All I know is Edward was the last thing I might ever think of.

**…**

**APOV**

I saw her falling. I couldn't believe it! I knew she would do anything for Edward, but death! I saw Edward stare at me with wide eyes, then in a flash he disappeared. "Good luck Edward" I whispered, and then I searched my mind for Bella's new future.

**…**

**EPOV**

As I watched her fall I wasn't sure what I'd do all I thought was jumping off to get her. Didn't she know I loved her? I couldn't believe what could have made her jump; would I make it in time to save her? Please! I couldn't believe in a life without her. Then I jumped.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

All I felt was the rush of adrenaline, I was falling, and it was going to be the end of my misery.

**Yes, it's the beginning of the next chapter so if you want to hear the rest please review! And for future reference I do admit I am not the best speller so please bear w/ me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR STORY… or the lollipop song ******

Chapter 2: A Choice

…

Dear Bella,

I miss you so much! How is your day? Mine is quite lonely without you. Alice wants to go shopping, as usual, especially with you, she misses you too. In fact I think every one misses you including Rosalie. Every one is still the same, no one changed at all. Are you happy right now? Have you met anyone new? You should tell me as soon as possible! I love you and remember that.

With love,

Edward

…

Dear Bella,

Emmett did the funniest thing today. Jasper told Emmett that Rosalie's hair is talking to him. So Emmett wanted to know what her hair was saying, he went up to her and put her hair to his ear. And Alice started whispering, "Don't you think I'm pretty? If you agree jump up and down like a chicken" and of course he did it! It was hilarious! You should have been there.

XOXO Edward

…

Bella,

It's sunny today; I would love to take you back to the meadow. I wish you were here, nothing much has happened. Except we're taking this test I didn't check which one but I'm bound to pass. I could help you study for them. Did I tell you that everyone misses you, including Rosalie.

Wish you were here, Edward

---

APOV

"Just watching Edward is depressing. Spending a whole day writing letters to Bella will make nothing better!" Rosalie exclaimed

"I know I feel so bad for him, it's been 2 months and it seems like he's going crazy. I wish I could do something for him!" Rosalie and I had this conversation a lot, so would the rest of my family.

Today I would just spend the day with Jasper, thinking… and then I thought of the most brilliant plan ever. Why had no one in the past 2 months thought of this? Jasper felt my excitement and smiled with me.

I rushed to Carlisle "Why don't we turn Bella into a vampire? I mean she still has a pulse right? And I know everyone would love Bella back! Oh this is great! We'll be able to go shopping again and Ed-"

"Alice, I'm not sure how that would work out… and if Edward will allow it. I do think that is a good idea, but what if it ends badly? It might make things even worse."

"Well we might as well try and ask Edward, please!" I did my best puppy dog face I could even though they hardly worked on Carlisle. "Fine"

Jasper was by my side almost in a second. "Don't worry honey, he won't eat me, or at least not from what I've seen" He gave me a concerned look. "Don't worry"

---

EPOV

Alice's excitement scared me. Well, it normally did. Alice was followed by Jasper then Carlisle, why were they all here. I searched their minds, nothing. "Carlisle, Jasper, Alice what are you doing here"

"Well Edward" Carlisle was looking for his words "Alice thought of something, and I think it might work, it's about Bella."

"And what is that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh Edward, PLEASE let us turn Bella into a vampire! You won't be as sad any more! And you'll never have to live without her." Cried Alice

Bella a vampire? Of course I had thought of it. I could imagine it now, Bella and I outside, hunting, running, doing everything together. Alice's vision interrupted my daydream. It was me, biting Bella, she did nothing and then she started shaking wildly. Her face was scrunched up in pain. I couldn't do that to Bella. What would happen when she awoke? Would she still want me? Would she hate me for changing her? I knew she wanted to be one, but had she changed her mind while I was gone? "I think I need to take a run"

"Just remember to come back, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Carlisle

"I'm fine I just need to clear my mind, I might go stop by and visit Bella." Then I ran, to the hospital. Bella was here. I climbed the side and crawled through the window. Bella lay on her bed just like usual. She looked beautiful in her sleep, it reminded me of when I used to sneak into her house at night and watch her sleep. And when she knew I was there, she was so funny and beautiful. It hurt as I chuckled. I slid my fingers against her face, so soft, so warm. She still smelled the same, it made me happy to see her so peaceful. And then I thought of the pain she would have to go through. I would not, could not forgive myself if I did that, anything but her soul. Why was life so complicated? I needed Alice right now or Esme. I would call for her later, but of course my phone buzzed.

**Did you want me to come? You could use counseling.**

**Sure I'll meet you at our normal hunting area.**

It felt good to run, but even better if Bella was at my side. I was there in a bit. "So what do you need?" asked Alice

"Do you really need to ask?" I sighed

"Not really. Ok this is what I think, we should go home and talk about this with our whole family, or do or you want to go mourn in your room some more?"

"Fine let's go home" I growled.

"_Have you made your decision yet?"_ thought Carlisle

"That's why I'm here" Everyone was already in the living room. _"Hey look Edwards back from the dead!"_ Thought Emmett. I glared at him. He put his hands up like he was innocent.

"So what do you think, should she be changed? All who say yes raise your hand." Everyone's hand went up. "But Edward I think your vote counts most"

I just stood there. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted Bella forever, but I didn't want her soul. She should keep it. But I am a selfish creature I would change her. "I think I would like to change her…" Bella sat there, paler then normal; I understood she was now a vampire. She was beautiful; she was before but more so now. She stared at me a look of questioning on her face. She smiled and hugged me. Was this another daydream or one of Alice's visions? It was a vision "See Edward, she still wants you, you just need to make the choice"

"I'll get her" I walked out the door. "YES!" I heard Alice squeal.

…

The wait was almost unbearable, all the thoughts, I couldn't even block them out. We just had to be in the same car.

"OMG! I can't wait till Bella is awake! She has so much catching up to do! And I'll have a new shopping partner! Yeah! AND I get to dress her up!" Alice's thoughts were so recognizable.

"She will be a newborn; I won't be the only one with troubles about blood. At least I'll feel better. I wonder if she will have a special power." Jasper continued to think about newborns.

Emmett was singing lollipop, "Lollipop, lollipop, ooo lolli-lollipop, LOLLIPOP! OOO! Rose's hair is P-R-E-T-T-Y!"

"Finally! Edward won't act like a zombie anymore. I still don't see what he sees in her…" I ignored Rosalie's last comment.

Everyone's thoughts were really annoying. I went to my happy place, with Bella. We were on Esme Island, I bet she would really like it their. Although it was Esme's I'm sure she wouldn't mind. "Carlisle can I be alone with Bella for a while?" he nodded.

"Bella, would you please wake up? Everything I said in the forest was a lie. I never meant to hurt you I wanted to protect you. Please Bella if you still love me will you wake up for me and let me tell you how much I love you?" What was I supposed to say? I had made one final decision. I would turn her into a vampire. "Carlisle would you get the morphine?"

"I'm glad you have finally decided. Whatever your decision I'm sure it will turn out all right."

That night we prepared, I prepared for the bite.


End file.
